


Casterwill Romance

by EgyptAdbydos



Series: Summer Romance [5]
Category: Huntik Secrets and Seekers
Genre: Alpha Sophie, F/M, Female Alpha, Knotting, Omega Lok, Omegavers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Lok finally decided to bond themselves together and enjoy the wonders of being knotted. Sophie knows that as an Alpha her family wants her to bond to a proper Omega but she could care less what they want when they keep her from knowing her family secrets so she bonds to the one Omega she loves very much, Lok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casterwill Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Info: I love omega verse stories because they give you more variety when you want to a simple sex scene or two people who love each other go at it, I do want to explain right now so I don't get a review say, "Women aren't suppose to have penises, Men aren't suppose to have vaginas, you got the anatomy all wrong. In my stories only Alpha Males and Omega Females are what we consider "Male and Female' In real life with the 'correct body parts' Omega Males, beta Males and Females have both a vagina and penises only difference while Betas have the lovely option of being either a mother or father, Omega males only can mother children, Alpha Females are more with a 'vagina' but three months after birth they start to change down there and develop penises and testicles making them able to father children and only father children in the future.

Warnings: Female Alpha (this means Sophie will have a penis), knotting

"Sophie?" Lok asked innocently as he looked up at the Alpha that was looming over his very naked body with her equally naked body her emerald green eyes that seemed a shade darker the usual.

"Shh, I'll take care of you, trust me." Sophie said as she breathed in his sweet fertile Omega scent.

"Are we going to...mate?" Lok asked blushing slightly as he felt rush of excitement go through his body, his self-lubricants start to coat his entrance.

Sophie breathed in the sweet smell of Lok's slick before using her knee to nudge his feet apart and settling herself in between them before leaning forward and kissing Lok softly and passionately.

Lok gave a soft moan and kiss back wrapping his arms around her neck, opening his mouth went he felt her wet warm tongue lick his bottom lip, he moaned heavily when she thrusted her tongue in to his mouth and started to explore his mouth.

Sophie gave soft groan as she explored Lok's warm mouth, remember every dip and nook, she felt her half hard cock start to become more erect, she reached in between their bodies as she deepened the kiss and gently wrap her hand around Lok's half hard cock and started gently rubbing her hand up and down.

Sophie pulled away from the kiss to enjoy the noises her soon to be Omega made as she gently stroke him into a erection.

"Ahh, ohhh," Lok moaned as he moved his hips slightly trying to get more friction from Sophie's gentle strokes.

Lok looked at Sophie through half closed eyes, looking dazed and flushed as his blue eyes darken in lust and want, he looked down and tried to calm his already fast beating heart. Lok knew that Alphas wither male or female had big penises but he never thought that big.

She must be at least eight inches. Lok thought. Will it even fit inside me?

Sophie was curious as she stopped stroking Lok's hard member and atook in her omega in all his naked glory, his blonde hair all spilled out on the pillow, his glossy looking eyes that showed her how much he was enjoy this, his thigh muscles twitching slightly, his entrance was now dripping his slick down on the sheets which Sophie didn't mind one bit and finally his much smaller five inch member.

Sophie looked up at Lok, smiling when she noticed that he was curious like her to look over her body but notices his slight worry when he look at her own engorge member. Sophie reached one hand over and touched his cheek gently causing his blue eyes to meet her own emerald green eyes.

"Trust me." Sophie whispered her voice laced with the love she held for the Omega underneath her.

Lok's eyes cleared and showed Sophie what she wanted to see, complete and utter trust in her. Sophie smiled gently when Lok gave a short nodded and laid his head back on the pillow, spreading his legs a little bit more giving Sophie complete access to his dripping entrance.

Sophie leaned forward to kiss and gently suckle the skin if Lok's throat, Lok titled his head to the side moaning as Sophie licked and gently nipped his neck.

"Sophie..." Lok breathed. "Ohh."

Sophie made her way down to Lok's chest and gently licked and teased the harden nipple before gently giving the same attention to the other one.

Lok panted and moaned and his entrance clench in on itself wanting to be filled as more slick slipped out. Sophie gently brought her right hand in between Lok's legs and gently messaged his inner thighs gently making her way down to his sipping opening.

Sophie gently teased the opening by running her finger in circle like motion around it enjoying the pants, mewls and gasps that Lok gave out.

"Sophie..." Lok gasps out as he clench his entrance muscles trying to bring in her finger. "Please."

Sophie pulled away from the skin she was nipping and gently kissed passionately as she dipped an finger inside his tight moist entrance. Lok shifted it wasn't painful but it wasn't comfortable either, he clenched and unclenched his muscles around the object inside him, trying to get used to it. Sophie felt her cock twitched before looking at Lok's face and then started to move her finger in and out trying to find that Lok's prostrate. She curled and her finger and moved it deeper smirking when Lok gasped out and moaned.

"Sophie!" Lok moaned feeling extreme pleasure coursed up his spin.

Sophie add another finger and moved in and out making sure to hit that spot over and over, before adding a third finger by then her fingers and her hand were covered in slick and started to move them in scissor motion to stretch Lok enough so she can slip inside Lok without causing him to much injury.

"Sophie...please... I can't last much longer." Lok gasped out as his body twitch from the pleasure he was receiving from Sophie fingers hitting his prostrate.

Sophie smiled and brought her other and gently rub and stroke Lok's member spreading the pre-cum to make her movements more easer.

"Cum for me, Lok." Sophie whispered as continued to thrusts her fingers inside him and jerk off his hard member with her other hand.

"Ahh...uhhahh..!ohh...Sophie!" Lok moaned loudly as his vision flashed white for a second and extreme pleasure coursed through his whole body as his hard cock spasmed covering Sophie's hand in his cum and coating Sophie's fingers in his slick as it gushed out his entrance.

Lok panted trying to get air into his lungs and his body laid on the mattress completely and utterly boneless. Sophie looked down at him enjoying seeing him so relaxed and flushed before pulling her hand away from his softening erection and pulling out her fingers from his very wet entrance before bring her fingers to her mouth and licked them off, moaning lowly, it taste just a sweet as it smelled.

Lok watched her through half-lidded eyes and whimpered slightly as wave of arousal went through him and started to harden his half-soften cock again as well as his entrance clenching on itself wanting something to fill it up right now!

"Sophie...please...I need something..I, ohh." Lok gasped out as the need to be filled became stronger and he started shifting a little to try and take Sophie's hard straining erection inside him.

Sophie carefully held his hips down with her now clean hands and lean over to kiss him softly.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked even though she wanted nothing more then to sink into his wam wet entrance and thrust into him hard and fast.

"Yes, oh god yes!" Lok breathed as he looked up at Sophie with love and desire but most of all trust. He trusted her to be gentle and patient with him.

"Okay." Sophie said settling herself more comfortably in between his legs, and reached with her right hand to grasp her very hard cock and let out a hiss of pleasure when her hand came into contact with the engorge flesh and position the head of her member right by Lok's moist entrance.

Sophie leaned forward and kissed Lok passionately to distract him from the pain as she sinked in the head of her erection inside, she gave a low groan at the feeling it was like nothing she ever felt. Lok's was were so prefect around the head of her erection, wet, warm and tight.

Lok gave soft mewl of pleasure because of Sophie's fingering and the fact that he had an orgasm before Sophie entered him, he was so wet that he didn't feel any discomfort or pain as Sophie sinked in her thick long cock inside him.

Sophie pushed in gently, watching Lok's face for any sign of discomfort or pain, she paused briefly when she meet with some resistance a few inches deep. She took a deep breath and thrusted burying herself all the way in, groaning as her erection was squeezed and messaged by Lok's walls clench and unclenching around it.

Lok gave a low whimper of pain and pleasure, he felt all so filled and it felt so good after all while. Sophie bit back a frustrated whimper, she wanted to oh, so badly to thrusts into Lok's warm sheath.

"Sophie, you...can...move...just slowly." Lok said looking up at her, his grip on the silk bed sheets below lessen.

Sophie pulled back leaving only the head of her cock inside before gently thrusting inside Lok's moist entrance trying to make the head of her erection hit that spot inside Lok that will bring him so much pleasure.

When she heard his gasp and moaned loudly and went from gripping the sheets to her shoulder, she smirked she found his prostrate and started aiming her gentle thrust to hit that spot over and over.

"Sophie...Aghh, ohhh." Lok moaned gripping her shoulders tightly as he tried his best to pull her closer to him. "More...faster...please!"

Sophie didn't need to be told twice as she speed up her thrust and groaned, it was a heavenly feeling how her erection pulled out of the moist warm sheath that was Lok's entrance and pushed right back in to the clenching and unclenching muscles. Sophie felt Lok wrap his legs around her waist pulling her even deeper, the movement caused her to be able to further inside Lok making them both moan.

Sophie felt her stomach starting to tightening and her sacks bring themselves upward, she reached between their bodies and started stroking Lok's neglected member to the same rhythm of their love making.

"Sophie!" Lok moaned throwing his head back against the pillow as his second orgasm of the night crash through him.

Lok covered Sophie's hand again in his cum and his slick gushed out covering their thighs and Sophie's cock. Sophie groaned as Lok's walls clenched tightly around her cock and gave two more thrust before she felt the blinding pleasure of her own orgasm.

"Lok." Sophie groaned/gasped as she took hold of his hips and pushed them downward as she pushed her own hips forward as her cock twitched and released a large load of cum inside her Omega, her knot inflated deep inside Lok, locking them together for the next hour. Sophie also bend forward to bit into Lok's bonding gland marking him as her's and bonding him as her Omega and bonding her as his Alpha.

Lok gasped and mewled as he felt Sophie grabbed his hips and pushed them downward as her member twitched and covered his insides with her warm cum and her knot inflated and locking her inside him as she continued to release shot after short of cum. Lok felt joy when Sophie's teeth sink into his bonding gland bonding them together.

Sophie lowered herself gently on top of Lok trying not to crush him trying to make sure she didn't jostle the area where they were connected. Sophie capture Lok's lips in sweet gentle kiss which Lok kissed back before they pulled away.

"I love you." Sophie whispered to him before gently wrapping one arm around his waist and another around his back before pulling him up and manged to get them on their side without moving the area they were connected in to cause Lok pain.

"I love you too." Lok said yawning as cuddled into Sophie's arms and fell asleep.

Sophie woke up the next morning when the lights fluttered through the expensive silk curtains she had in her room. Sophie yawned and looked down after she remembered what she and Lok did last night and gave a mental sigh in relief when she saw her member flaccid once again and not inside Lok anymore so she could shift slightly to be lay on her back and she looked over at Lok who was curled up facing her.

His face was peaceful and angelic, Sophie smiled and ran her fingers gently through his soft blonde hair, this beautiful Omega was her's and she claimed him already so nobody not even her stupid stubborn hiding secrets family could take him from her.

"Mmmm...Sophie." Lok sighed out in his sleep and made himself more comfortable by laying completely on his stomach

Sophie smiled and rolled on to her side as she watch Lok for few minutes before sitting up and wondered briefly if LeBlanche would accept Lok but then decided that she didn't care.

"Sophie...it's to earlier to think." Lok mumbled sleepily as he looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

Sophie's lips twitched as she tried not to smile and shook her head. "It's never to early to think, Lok." She said softly looking at him as he struggled to stay awake.

"Hhmm." Lok mumbled sleepily.

"Sleep." Sophie whispered as she threaded her fingers through his hair luring him back to sleep.

Lok gave a sigh and leaned into his Alpha's touch and fell asleep once again.


End file.
